


Red & Blue Rings

by ColeIsADreamer



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Coming Untouched, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Pec Fucking, Smut, orgasm dely/denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:06:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7137104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColeIsADreamer/pseuds/ColeIsADreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has the idea to get his nipples pierced and oh what a good idea it was. XD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red & Blue Rings

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own marvel yada yada... I did do some research on this so if there are any mistakes they are mine. I know the healing process isn't correct but for Steve's sake he heals faster than normal so just go with it.i only own Jinx Hope you guys like it! XD

 

Steve had an idea, something good. At least he'd hoped it was. He was browsing on the internet for ideas for his and Bucky's anniversary that was coming up in a few months, when an ad for a tattoo parlor popped up and Steve froze staring wide eyed at it. On the ad was a muscular man in a black and white photo with tattoos of all sorts. He was showing them off but that's not what made him stare. It was rather seeing the man shirtless with pierced nipples that did him in. The way they were captured with light reflected off them that made showing off his body beautiful.

’Doesn't that hurt?' he thought. But he couldn't stop staring at the picture. The idea of a little pain yet pleasure at the same time he wondered what it would feel like. At first he'd thought that it might not work on him what with the serum and all but the thought stuck. And the more he thought of it, the more of the idea of what Bucky's reaction would be. Steve was instantly hard. 'Fuck, I wanna do it' he thought.

He immediately turned to Bucky to see what he would think when he realized that Bucky wasn't home, he was on a mission with Nat. He wouldn't be home for another week. "No" he groaned. He looked down at his neglected hard cock in his lap and cupped it in his hand giving it slight squeezes. "Oh! he moaned. ‘Fuck it’ he thought.

 Spreading his legs he unzipped his pants and took himself in his hand with thoughts of his nipples pierced and Bucky finding out. His grip was tight squeezing the shaft just the way he liked. Slowly thrusting into his hand, he cried out,“oh! fuck Bucky! yes! yes!” He was so worked up, he pushed his T-shirt up and started playing with his left nipple. Tugging it from side to side with his finger and thumb going "Ah! Ah! Oh Bucky fuck!" He moaned. "Fuck, need- uh! Uh!" He moaned thrusting into his hand squeezing the shaft and head ever so slightly. "Fuck, I'm close. Uh! Uh!" Then one more pinch and rub to his nipple and he was spurting thick ropes of cum. He milked it for all it was worth while squeezing the head until it became too much and he let go falling back in his desk chair. "oh, fuck, yes" He muttered with a satisfied grin. He sat there for a moment more before residing to cleaning up his mess and to get his piercings. He had a boyfriend to surprise after all.

After doing some research about piercings and tattoo parlors, the following day he was walking to the tattoo parlor called Jinx's Ink. Opening the door Steve stepped inside and was immediately greeted by a young girl with milky white skin with brown hair and streaks of pink with some various tats of her own. She looked up and he noticed she had a sparkling nose stud along with a smile. "Hey, what's up? I'm Jinx. What can I do for ya?" Steve smiled bashfully but none the less walked right up to her and said "I'd like to get a piercing done."

"Ok, what'd ya have in mind handsome?"

"Oh, uh, I wanted to look into um-” his face was turning red at this point but he had to say it. He felt like a wannabe punk. Which Bucky would say he's a punk, which is true.  
"Nipple piercings." He smiled feeling his ears turn red. But she still smiled and surprisingly didn't make fun of him or anything like he'd expected. Everyone expects Steve to be a wholesome all american goody two shoes. Not someone who gets piercings or tattoos.

"Ok, cool. What's your name? And have you ever had a piercing before?"

"It's Steve and no I haven't." He breathed a sigh of relief that she didn't judge him at all. She smiled seeming to think that this was someone who didn't normally do this kind of thing but was trying to make it comfortable enough environment for Steve to be in.

"Ok, Steve why don't we go over here and talk about your options on what you want and go from there, sound good?" She said with a smile. Steve instantly liked her. She didn't fawn over him like most people would she just treated him like a normal guy.

"Yeah, that would be great." He said smiling his real smile. She motioned for him to come on over to the back and once they sat down she explained to him all about piercings and rings that would be right for him. She also explained the procedure along with after care. She didn't leave anything out and if he didn't understand something she went over it again just to be through.

Steve gradually felt more and more comfortable with her and did confess it was a surprise for his boyfriend. And who he really was but she was very professional and said, "Aww, that is so sweet. And I wasn't gonna make a big deal out of it cap."

"Really? And thanks but do ya think he'd like it?"

"Honey, trust me he will." She said with a smile. Her green eyes twinkling with amusement.

"So, do you know what rings you want?"

"Yeah, I think I'll go with this one with the blue diamond and the red diamond." He ended up picking some adamantium metal rings. Which next to vibrianium is one of the strongest meters on earth. The way the metal looked it almost looked silver in appearance but was smooth and had a shine to them.

"Good choices. Alright you ready?"

"Yeah, let's do this." He said feeling confident.

"Alright, well, shirt off when your ready and I'll start prep." She said. Steve took off his tee shirt and Jinx pulled on latex gloves and got her equipment ready. Laying back in the chair Steve relaxed slightly like she told him too. Once she was ready she turned to him with a smile and sat down on her stool. Getting the alcohol wipes she gently wiped the area around Steve's left nipple before marking dots on either side. She did the same to the other before picking up a mirror showing him before he agreed that he was ok with the marks. She picked up the forceps and said,”ok, Steve if at anytime you feel uncomfortable or something doesn't feel right still tell me ok?” He nodded "ok"  
“Oh and if you happen to get excited, don't worry it happens all the time. I'm used it. Nothing to be ashamed of ok." Steve looked puzzled for a second until he relies "oh! I read about that does it really happen?" He asked.

"Sometimes not always but I just have to say that just in case it does happen and I didn't want you freaking out or anything. Are you still ok to do this?" She asked one more time.

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"Ok, we'll get started." She took the forceps and gently with her fingers flicked his nipple to a peak and with the forceps squeezed it. She gently tugged a little more and then the piercing started. She took a needle and aiming at the marked dots pushed the needle through. Steve for his part wasn't as nervous as he thought he'd be. The needle was through and then the jewelry he selected pushed the needle out replacing it. It happened so quickly before he knew it that one was done. Then she moved on to the next one and same thing before he knew it that one was done as well. She gently cleaned both piercings and what little blood there was she wiped away and threw the wipes in the trash. She put her tools back into a soiled container to be cleaned and threw her gloves in the trash.

"Ok, Steve how'd do you feel?"

"I feel a little sore but not too bad."

"That's to be expected, your gonna have to either put ice packs or even frozen vegetables bags on the piercing themselves for a few days it will help ease the pain. You can also use salt water as it can speed up the healing process." She explained more on aftercare and Steve made sure to follow instructions. With that in mind she got a hand held mirror and showed him his new piercings. 'Wow! Bucky is definitely gonna like this' he thought. The silver rings hung just with the right amount of tugging with the gems red and blue sparkling. "Like em?"

"Oh, yeah. Thank you so much for all your help."

"Your very welcome. I hope to see you again soon I hope." With that she carefully put two bandaids over the piercings themselves so as not to get infected. Steve put his shirt back on and Jinx got him some pamphlets on aftercare along with an aftercare kit. She gave him her card just in case he had anymore ideas or questions. After paying, he bid her a good day and left with a promise to come back and see her for anymore ideas. He smiled glad that he made a new friend and with hopes of maybe bringing Bucky with him for ideas. He couldn't wait to see what he'd thought of his new accessories.

  
~1 week later~

Steve's piercings were healed up nicely probably in thanks to the serum. That healed much faster than a normal person would. But oh he couldn't wait to show Bucky. It was a little tough not telling Bucky what'd he gone up too when he'd called to say he was on his way home after a long mission. But hopefully it would be worth it. It was interesting for the past few days with the piercings themselves, if Steve thought his nipples were sensitive before they sure as hell were now. But in a good way. His clothing would brush them just so and it was a sweet tug. Oh, he wanted to touch but he refrained from doing so in case of infection which was a feet in of it self but he managed. But now, oh now Bucky was coming home and he couldn't wait to see what he thought. Steve was sitting by the window sketching trying to get some detail right on a sketch of central park when the front door opened and then he heard "Steve? I'm home!" More shuffling and then lips were on his neck and a "hey darlin" was murmured. Steve smiled turning his head saying "Hey" Then lips met lips.

"Hmm... s'been too long baby." Bucky cupped his face kissing him so sweetly. Steve leaned his body more trying to get more of Bucky when he gasped out “Ah!" Bucky having heard frowned and said, "You ok doll?"

"Y-yeah buck, I-uh-fuck! that feels so good." He moaned. His rings caught on his shirt and he couldn't help but flex his chest trying to get friction. Bucky was puzzled he'd barley touched Steve and yet Steve was so turned on he'd didn't understand why until he really looked at Steve. He couldn't see anything wrong with his Stevie besides the obvious bulge in his jeans because hello there- and he's gonna take good care of his Stevie but then he noticed something or more accurately two somethings bulging on Steve's chest-"Holy Shit! Oh baby doll, d-did you-?" He said gasping with wide eyes.

"Yeah, b-buck I-oh! g-got em uh! p-pierced!" Steve tried moving his hands to his shirt to remove it but it was difficult coz he couldn't stop flexing his chest. So Bucky just tore it off and Steve cried out "Fuck!" before his cock erupted with ropes of cum in his pants. Steve panted against the window pane still flexing his pecs panting "oh fuck, uh! uh!” over and over. Steve was coming down from how intense his orgasm was but then he felt eyes on him or rather on his chest. He turned his head and before he could say anything lips were on his. "Do-kiss- you know- kiss- how hot-kiss-that was?" Bucky growled cupping his face between his hands. "Uh, uh" was all Steve could manage to say. "Fuck, baby, that was so hot." Bucky whimpered before he kissed him hard.

"Bedroom. Now." Bucky ordered. All Steve could do was nod. He tried getting up but he almost fell. He was still so high off his orgasm. Bucky just said "fuck it." And swooped Steve into his arms and carried him straight to the bedroom. Gently he laid Steve down on the bed stripping him of his jeans and briefs before tossing them somewhere off to the side. Once Bucky tugged his own clothes off he stood at the end of the bed just looking at Steve. "If at any point you don't like something tell me m'kay baby?" He said cupping his baby dolls face. Steve nodded.

"Yeah, buck." Kissing him sweetly, Bucky’s cooed sweet nothings into Steve's mouth.

"Look at you, so pretty." His cock was so hard it jutted out leaking pre-cum. Steve tried moving his hips chasing the friction he so desperately wanted. But Bucky noticing said, "tsk, tsk, babydoll. Not yet. Wanna look at ya some more." Steve groaned. He wanted Bucky's cock in him. Or better yet Bucky fucking the hell out of his tits. Steve moaned at the thought. His cock twitched getting hard again. Bucky reached a hand out and flicked Steve's nipples one at a time. "Ah! Oh buck!" Steve tried pushing his chest out seeking out more friction. Seeing how sensitive they were still Bucky smirked. “Oh, darlin’ we are so not leaving this apartment anytime soon.” he husked out. Steve despite how turned on he was smiled and said,“I planned on it buck.”

Then Bucky full on moaned cupping his cock trying not to cum. He straddled Steve’s lap and leaned down kissing the hell out of him while rocking back and forth. Steve gasped out, “oh, buck!” Bucky smirked into the kiss. “Baby I'm gonna make you feel so good” he moaned. His cock rubbing against Steve’s stomach, chasing the friction. Then he brought his hands up and gently cupped Steve’s pecs squeezing slightly.

“Uh! B-Buck! oh!” Steve pushed his chest out more seeking friction. Bucky kissed along his neck leaving love bites in his wake while squeezing Steve’s pecs. Pushing and pulling them together and apart, Steve was squirming. With the added jewelry it made it more sensitive to touch. He hadn't even gotten to what he wanted to do. “Like that baby?” he said husky. “Y-Yes! Buck- uh! w-want m-more! p-please!” Steve choked out.

“hmm… baby were just getting started” he moaned. Then he moved his hands and with his thumb and forefinger metal and flesh flicked Steve’s nipples.

“Ah! Fuck!” Steve cried out. Bucky did it again. “Uh! Uh! fuck!” again. “Fuck yes!” over and over until Steve was whimpering with need. “Buck, I-” Bucky reached behind him and grabbed Steve’s cock staving off his orgasm. “Oh! fuck!” Steve groaned tears were gathering in his eyes he was feeling so so good. “shh..not yet, baby. Doin’ so well for me. Not even close to being done with ya yet.” Once Steve calmed down some Bucky resumed his torture. Flick after flick Steve cried out wanting more stimulation and relief. Bucky not granting it not yet at least; Steve was torn wanting to get away from Bucky’s fingers or lean into them. Then after a flick Bucky tugged on the rings at the same time and Steve nearly came. “Oh Fuck!” he nearly sobbed. But Bucky squeezed his cock before he could. “Oh! Buck! p-please- I- oh! -tug- fuck!” Steve cried out.

Then Bucky shh… him and cradled his face in his hands telling him how “good. so so good” he was being. “Buck! I want-” Steve had tears in his eyes.

“Sh… I know baby… promise to make you feel good.” With one last kiss he said “Want me to fuck these nice tits of yours baby?” he said huskily.

“Yes! please buck! wanna feel you!”

“hmm…gonna take care of you sweetheart.” Then Bucky moved to straddle steves chest and moved his cock back and forth along his sternum getting it nice and wet for him. Bucky gently took Steve’s hands and helped him push his tits together creating cleavage around his cock and with the added rings Bucky could feel them slightly and moaned. “Fuck, Stevie feels s'good baby.” Then taking his hands away he said “hold em nice and tight m’kay baby?” Steve nodded. Then Bucky slowly moved back leaving the head inside and slammed back in. “Fuck! Stevie!” he moaned. “Uh! Uh! fuck!” thrust after thrust Bucky pounded Steve’s tits getting pre-cum along in his wake.

“Oh! -thrust- uh!-thrust- uh!”  
“yes! buck! uh!”

Then as he was thrusting he flick his nipples. “Fuck!” Steve cried out. Then he tugged on the rings pulling, pinching and twisting while Steve cried out “Yes!” again and again. Flick-tug over and over until Steve’s hips were thrusting on air. “Oh! F-fuck y-yes! uh!” Then Bucky still thrusting pushed his thumbs rubbing Steve’s nipples clock wise and counter clockwise until Steve screamed, “Fuck! I’m cumming! oh! Buck! I’m cumming!”  
“Cum baby. now.” Then steve screamed shooting thick ropes of cum after cum some hitting Bucky and his lap and that did for Bucky who took his cock away stroking his release and painting Steve’s tits rubbing his cock over his nipples with his cum.

“Fuck! baby! oh!” Bucky kept thrusting and stroking his cock against each nipple. Miking every drop and rubbing his cum into Steve’s tits. Then he let go of his cock and laid down next to Steve panting. “Fuck, baby, did so good for me.” he laid kisses against his cheeks and lips anything he could reach. “Love you so much sweetheart.” Steve was floating so high in the clouds. Then he eventually came back down to hearing Bucky saying, “I love you so so much.”

“love you too buck.” He said with a smile.  
“Feel good baby?” Bucky asked stroking his face.  
“uh, uh. real good buck” Steve said with a smile. Bucky smiled.

“You feel sore? hurting anywhere? I didn’t hurt you did I?”

“What? no, buck you were perfect. But I am a little sore.” he said blushing.

“M’kay, I'm gonna clean you up and get you some ice m’kay baby?”

“M’kay buck.” he smiled. Bucky kissed him chastely and carefully cleaned both of them up with a wash cloth and put new underwear on them both and sweat pants. He got Steve in the living room laying on the couch with ice packs on his nipples watching t.v. He changed the bedding in the bedroom with clean sheets and threw the dirty ones in the hamper. Then he ordered take out and climbed in next to Steve with a water bottle and feeding him some of the pizza.

“hmm… you feel good baby?” he asked softly. “Yeah, buck.” he said as he titled his head and kissed him softly leaning back against his chest feeling content. “So, you gonna tell me what brought this on huh?” he said pointing to his nipples. “Hmm… he said with a smile, was on the internet when an ad popped up and I got the idea for em and thought how'd you react to em on me.” Steve said with a sigh. “Well, aren't you just full of surprises.” Bucky smiled kissing his temple. “I love em baby.”

“Yeah?” Steve looked so happy.

“Uh, uh. by the way where'd you get them done at?”

“Jinx Ink. She was real nice Buck you’d like her.”

“yeah? well, maybe I’ll come next time. Or maybe i’ll have her do something for me.”

“Really?” Steve looked up surprised and yet hopeful.

“We’ll see” he chuckled. After all, their anniversary was coming up. Bucky may have some ideas up his sleeve and maybe he’ll go see this Jinx.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Any kudos and constructive comments are welcomed! Hope you liked it! I may do a sequel to this. Idk? For now I'll just leave it here. XD


End file.
